


John Wick Requests

by Zalera83



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 4





	John Wick Requests

**Imagine running into John Wick at The Continental after not seeing him for years.**

The bar at The Continental was always a welcome reprieve between jobs. The longer you worked, the more comfortable the place became. You’d been a long time patron; having your favorite spot to sit and a usual drink.

While you sat back, resting, you were surprised to see a man you never thought you’d reunite with walking toward the bartop. You waited until he was settled before going to join him.

“So, Baba Yaga isn’t just a ghost after all.”

John looked as stunned as you felt. He quickly stood to greet you, and you opened your arms to him right away.

“Didn’t think I’d ever be seeing you again, Y/N.”

“Likewise. Are you going to be here long?”

“I hadn’t planned on it,” he paused, giving you a small smile, “but I could stay a while.”

The two of you spent some time catching up. You’d been close up until your separation and conversation came naturally. You swapped new anecdotes with one another while recalling fond memories past.

John was just as you remembered him. It felt as if you’d seen him just the day before with how quickly your bond rekindled. It seemed that neither of you would be ready to part ways any time soon.

As the night drew on, you found yourselves moving closer and closer to one another; hands millimeters apart and his torso so near your own that with every breath his cologne captured your senses. 

“I’m really glad you came here tonight, John.”

“Is this the part where we wish each other luck and head our separate ways?”

“No, not this time.”

“Good.”


End file.
